


exhile

by Sapphire628



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: FluffRating: PGSummary: This story was inspired by the lovely Instastory Chris gifted us of him playing the piano and my love of the song exhile from folklore.
Kudos: 1





	exhile

“Christopher! Stop it?”

“Stop what?” he asked and grabbed another slice of the green bell pepper Krystle was slicing.

“Stop eating the damn ingredients. I’m trying to make dinner.”

Scott laughed from his spot at the other end of the counter where he was cutting chicken into cubes.

“Bro if she cuts your finger off because you won’t stop, I will not cry for you.”

Chris just rolled his eyes reaching for more pepper narrowly missing getting nicked by the sharp knife his girlfriend was using. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“Get out of my kitchen.”

Scott laughed when he heard this, “He didn’t listen did he?”

“It’s my house,” Chris argued.

“Do you want to make dinner?”

He shook his head slowly, “No thank you.”

“Then get out of my kitchen.”

“How come he gets to stay?”

“Because he’s helping me.”

“FFFF-ine! Come on Dodger,” he called his dog, “We know when we’re not wanted.”

He started to leave but because he was feeling like acting like a child he turned and stuck his tongue out at his brother and his girlfriend before marching out of the kitchen, dog in tow.

Scott laughed, “That’s your boyfriend.”

“He’s your brother.”

“Shit.”

&&

After being banished from his own kitchen, Chris went into the den and sat at the piano. Dodger followed and laid down next to the bench his master was sitting on. He started plucking the keys not really playing anything. Then an idea struck him, and he started playing a song that he had recently started to learn.

Krystle turned from the counter when she heard the beginning notes of Taylor Swift’s Exhile coming from the den. She turned to Scott.

“Watch the food.”

She stopped at the doorway of the den when Chris started to sing.

I can see you standin’, honey  
With his arms around your body  
Laughin’ but the joke’s not funny at all  
And it took you five whole minutes  
To pack us up and leave me with it  
Holdin’ all this love out here in the hall

She stood watching as his fingers moved effortlessly over the keys as he start the second chorus. She slowly walked into the room and sat beside him on the bench in time for the verse that Taylor starts to sing.

I can see you starin’ honey  
Like he’s just your understudy  
Like you’d get your knuckes bloody for me  
Second, third and hundredth chances  
Balancin’ on breaking branches  
Those eyes add insult to injury

When Krystle started singing, Chris looked at her with a big smile. He continued to play as she sang the next verse. He watched her with a small smile on his face as she stared back at him, occasionally looking down to watch him play. What neither of them knew or noticed was Scott standing in the doorway filming them with his phone. They were in their own little world.

When Chris started singing, So step right out, there is no amount of crying’ I would do for you, Krystle’s jaw dropped.

Chris immediately stopped and looked at her, “What?

“That was amazing.”

He blushed a little pink and shook his head, “Nah.”

“No Chris that was so good,” she placed her hand over his, “You should sing more.”

“Thanks,” he gave her a small smile.

“Do you know the rest?”

“Just a little more. I haven’t learned it all.”

Krystle smiled and kissed his cheek, “Well that was beautiful. It’s my favorite song from that album.

“I know. That’s why I’m learning it.”

She leaned up and kissed him before tucking her head against his shoulder. Chris pressed a kiss to her head and laced their fingers together resting their hands on his leg.

“I’m sorry I kicked you out of the kitchen.”

“I deserve it. I was being a brat,” Chris laughed softly, “I should have stopped when you asked me too.”

“I just didn’t want to accidentally cut you.”

By now Scott had back away from the den and went back to the kitchen to continue making their dinner.

“Come help Scott and I finished.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she smirked up at him, “You can handle setting the table right?”

“Brat,” he smirked and kissed her before leaving the piano and joining his brother in the kitchen.


End file.
